Evil Gokai
Evil Gokai is the split personality state Gokai took when Beelze.B took over his mind and soul. Appearance While still essentially identical to Gokai, he has a slightly darker skin tone and sterner eyes, along with a somewhat skinnier physique. His attire consists of a sleeveless dark grey uwagi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He also wears a Time Ring on his right index finger. While inside dark clouds or fire, Evil Gokai has a demonic appearance. Personality Evil Gokai remains calm, silent and is a quite observer for the most of time, rarely speaking and keeping a serious expression on his face. Later in Dragon Ball XL, Gokai speaks more but still leaving Beelze.B to be the one who does so with frequency. He acts as a body-guard for him. He is shown to be confident over his power and gets disappointed whenever he faces an opponent weaker than him. When defeated, Gokai will always say he needs more power to get stronger to achieve his ultimate goal of becoming the strongest fighter. Aspiring to become the ultimate, strongest being, he had no desire for relationships with others at first. To get stronger he needs to fight very strong enemies and to stop the mind control over him, someone must sacrifice themselves along with him. He is cold, cruel and rarely shows emotion, usually leaving Beelze.B to speak in his stead. Techniques, Abilities & Transformations * Black Kamehameha- 'Evil Gokai cups his hands in the signature Kamehameha stance, forming a dark-purple ball of energy before firing a powerful beam of purple energy against his opponents. * 'Instant Transmission- 'This is a technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. * 'Super God Fist: 'The user charges up ''ki in his hand, then launches forth with a punch to the opponent's face, dealing a large amount of damage. * '''Kaioken- It is a technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. While in the state, the user's aura color becomes crimson. The technique required the use of Ki control to handle it properly. * Super God Shock Flash: 'After enduring an attack from his opponent, Gokai places hand with his index and middle fingers out near his opponents chest then makes a fist to deliver a hard punch to the opponent's gut that blasts them away with a powerful shock-wave. * 'Spirit Bomb- Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass that are usually blue and/or white in color. * Solar Flare- The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Multi-Form- To perform it, the users powers up and splits into two, then those two split clones into four. Unlike the Afterimage Technique, these are tangible clones, not just imprints left by speed. * Dragon-Fist- Gokai begins the attack by making a straight fist faced at his enemy, and charges him. Then once his fist, along with his own body, exits the stomach or chest of the target, the energy will be amplified massively compared to Gokai's normal power and his ki will explode out in the form of an enormous golden dragon which bears a great resemblance to Shenron and then finally collides into the target, possibly destroying the opponent in its path or leaving a gaping hole, hence the name "Dragon Fist". * Destructo-Disk- The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. * Masenko- The user placing both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When the user thrusts their hands forward, they call the name and fire a beam of yellow, white, or orange energy. * Spirit Ball- The Spirit Ball is formed by making an upwards facing open palm, and placing the other hand around the adjacent arm for support. The user then gathers surrounding energy into the open palm and shapes the energy into a yellow-orange sphere. After forming the Spirit Ball, the user controls and guides it by pointing the index and middle fingers in the desired direction. When initially guided, the attack utilizes kinetic energy to deal damage, striking the enemy multiple times from range. On its last strike, the Spirit Ball is triggered to explode on impact, further damaging the enemy. * Super Saiyan Rosé- Accessed while being Evil Gokai * Super Saiyan Rosé Kaioken * 'Black Power Ball- ' This is charged by one hand, creating a golden energy sphere with a core of black energy Category:Villain Category:Saiyan Category:God Category:Bad